Cracked Destiny
by Vitlium
Summary: They gave everything to help humanity, they've saved the world so many time's and yet people feared them. Children, Adults the government saw them as dangerous and what they do with them causes destruction on a world scale how do you stop the end of the world when the ones causing it are the only one who can stop it rated M for violence, death and torture
1. Wavering Wills

**Wavering Wills**

"Humanity had seen the rise and fall of many creatures, had evolved and prevailed through the test of time and evolution.

Had evolved and suvrive through many mass deaths, and yet it was not enough.

Humanity had begun to grow weak, as their technology advanced, their strength lowered.

Soon they began to lust for power, began to fear those who had power and wished to either control or make it theirs.

For all of humans scientific advances they always feared those who were different, that never changed; time never changed that one simple act.

Skin, religion, sexuality, appearance, hair, clothing, the kind of home you lived in, just about everything one could think of.

And now humanity will pay for it's weakness, for it hurt what must never be hurt; darkened the hearts of innocents and destroyed purity.

For all of humanity's abuse on children, what they did, what they turned them into, would lead to their end.

For even criminals knew that harming something as pure and innocent as a child, was something that warranted a painfully drawn out death.

But what they suffered would not changed, for they had everything taken from them, their bodies, their minds, their own free will.

And now broken, unchained, finally free all they want is revenge.

To hurt those who took everything and even those who did nothing, for they see humans all the same.

Monster's, who would hurt those who saved them.

As Odabia looked at it's doom they knew it wouldn't stop with them, it was only the beginning.

The beginning of the end.

Some were in the air, other's on the ground; but they all had the same eye's even those who remained hidden by helmets or visors.

Dead, cold and filled with fire.

All because they did this, they made them.

All that would be left of Japan is a smouldering rock, soon they would move on, China, Europe, America no where was safe.

Well maybe Antarctica and Mexico but we don't need to go there.

But were getting ahead of ourselves, let's go back to what started this in the first place.

And if this story will ever have a happy ending.

 **(One Year Earlier)**

 _"Once again reports of a digimon destroying downtown Tokyo have been called in, it seems to be a being known by our sources as Deadlyaxemon"_

A red haired reporter spoke as she and her camera man rode inside a helicopter.

 _"Wait hold on, it seems another digimon has made an appearance and is now fighting Deadlyaxemon!"_ The woman said, as she scowled at her camera man to keep filming and get a closer shot.

The pilot and camera man were not amused.

 _"It seems to be a digimon known as Aeroveedramon"_ she watched the massive dragon slam into the other digimon.

People who were filming on the ground fleed as to get away from the crossfire, fire's started by the battle burned hot and bright; several buildings had fallen.

Many lay dead, both human and a few animal lives.

 _"It seems the battle has come to an end, but look at the destruction left"_ the red head waved a hand _" As these attacks continue we must ask ourselves, are these digidestine really keeping us safe or are they the cause of the problem!? Vote online digidestine Threat or Menace? This is Miguri Higurashi bringing you Digital Updates Tonight!"_

The TV was shut off by a fire ball blowing it up.

"I don't think mom and dad are gonna like that" Tai said to Agumon, he was sitting in the chair he usually shared with Gatomon.

But Kari was in Tokyo with the rest of the younger kids, helping with the collateral and hurt humans.

The digimon however just glared" they won't stop Tai and what's worse is we can't stop them from hurting you" he said looking at Tai, his teal eye's were full of pain but no tears.

He had used them up long ago.

It had been three years since the digidestine had stopped Malomyotismon and the world discovered digimon.

At first they were treated as heros and enjoyed a year of peace.

But the gates had begun to open randomly, wild digimon began to attack different areas of the world.

And with each fight the world began to wonder, was this the destine fault if they didn't start all this that summer; would the world be safe.

Of course they had no idea how the digital world work, but things began to change.

People wanted them always watched, for they controlled digimon who were stronger than any weapon made by man.

Many wanted the digimon destroyed, otherss began to make groups digimon activist saying they had right's; the digidestine them found them lacking more IQ points than a Neemon.

Some wanted the destine locked up, surely the government could defeat these threats.

And some didn't think the destine were human, the bond shared with digimon and partner so strong yet odd.

It wasn't unheard of to hear of a child with a digimon, to vanish only for a dead body that had been highly experimented on to show up weeks later.

It made every chosen wary and many began to wonder why they fought, for people who wanted them locked in a cell or to perform test on them like lab rats.

"I know, but there isn't anything we can do" Tai said, well there was one but it was rarely spoken.

Go to the digital world, take every child around the world partnered to a digimon and never return.

It would leave earth vulnerable, but did they even deserve their protection.

Tai didn't know what was right anymore, this thought ran through every chosen at that moment.

 **(In Tokyo)**

Kari with Angewomon's help, was tending to as many wounded as possible.

Behind her TK and Angemon did the same, While Digmon began to try and clear a safe path for the emergency service's.

Some of these people needed a doctor now, many gave her glares as if saying 'this was your fault' she like the other's learned to ignore them.

"Put me down you disgusting beast!" Kari turned her head, a woman was shouting profanities at Shurimon.

From her apperence she must have been in one of the buildings and by luck Shurimon had caught her.

Other's hadn't been so lucky, she tried to ignore those dead and the smell.

She had gotten good at that ignoring, all of them had really.

It wasn't healthy though and had drastically began to change their personalities over the years.

"Shurimon just drop her with the rest" Yolie's tired voice broke through her thoughts.

The purple haired girl had enough people yelling at her, she watched the injured woman flail hurting herself more; in the end Yolie knocked her out.

Kari just shook her head, no longer suprised.

"You know your angel is a lie" Kari looked towards an american accent, it was the young girl she had been helping, her arm was in a make shift cast.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked, already knowing the awnser.

"She's a lie, a false bringer of hope, she and him tricked so many into thinking a god was arriving only to disappoint" they had believed the rapture had come, only for it to be a lie.

"The world didn't end, can't you appreciate your alive" Angewomon spoke coldly, she like the other digimon didn't take kindly to this.

They all had it in them, always protect their partner's, their friends their only family.

"Shut up you devil spawn! I'm not talking to you!" The girl hissed as she turned to Kari" you know what happens to your kind, I just hope you end up in an alley like the rest" with that the girl limped off, not even a thanks for helping her.

Kari just ignored her words and held Angewomon's hand" It's okay Angewomon, they just don't understand" that didn't stop Angewomon's rage though.

And just by looking at the other digimon, she could tell they were all pushing down their instincts and will to protect them.

Areoveedramon was the most obvious being a dragon type, dragons were if anything fiercely protective of what they valued; what was worth more than a family member.

But if they did, she knew they would be taken from them.

The large digimon was helping Digmon clearing larger debris, as the other broke it into more manageable pieces.

She looked up to see Stingmon helping people still stuck on higher buildings, some people grateful other's hateful as always; but accepted it rather than falling or burning to death.

Ken, Cody and Davis were around here somewhere, she worried for them especially Cody.

He was to young and already she could see his outlook on people hardening, Ken already had been through this and began to regain an attitude similar to being the digimon emperor.

But it was Davis that worried her most recently, he no longer smiled, no jokes or speech about how they had to ignore the whispers and stares.

Keep doing this because it was right.

He had started to become much colder, closed off and serious; beginning to care less about everything except Veemon.

He was the only thing besides his own family he showed affection for, well them and the team.

And she worried that soon, something was going to break.

One of them would give up and no longer care, she glanced at TK he wore a tired expression; one that made him look older beyond his years.

Yes soon they would break, they were teetering on the edge; maybe they should leave.

Screw the earth and everyone in it! Kari gasped as that thought ran through her mind.

It was already happening.

If only she knew what worse torture, awaited them.

This was only the beginning.


	2. Cry of the Chimeras

**Cry of the Chimeras**

"Screams echoed through the halls, some weren't even human; other's sounded like children.

But they didn't even warrant a look from a man, his white lab coat matching the walls of the building.

Beside him was his assistant, a woman wearing a similar lab coat over a white button shirt and black pencil skirt.

Her brown hair kept in a bun, with stray bangs hanging here and there.

In her arm's she held a clipboard with several paper's and photo's.

"How are the test subjects?" The man asked the woman as they stopped at the first room.

"As well as they would be, Dr. Ashigara" the woman awnsered as they looked at the one sided window.

It was made with the same materials, one would use in a police interrogation rooms one viewing glass.

Inside was a young girl who looked around eight, she was only allowed to wear a white hospital gown; only making the cuts and bruises on her body stand out more.

Currently she was chained to the ground, her arms and legs kept her from standing let alone sitting.

Beside her inside a cage was her partner, XT79 or Elecmon as the creature was known.

He was currently bashing his head against his cage, a collar around his neck cancled out his powers; it was the first thing the scientist had decided to focus on.

Before going forward with the experiment's, a downed monster was a harmless monster.

"Sedate XT79, we can't have him breaking out again" Ashigara said, he sounded bored.

The woman nodded, pressing a button hidden under her coat.

It led to the control room, her co-workers got to work.

A metal spike was lowered from the ceiling, causing Elecmon to focus on it and not notice a panel open with a syringe.

It was quickly stabbed into his leg as it quickly took effect.

"The Vademon's intelligence with machines has been valuable, make sure he is rewarded" not all digimon were experiments, those who had uses were put to work.

"Of course sir, progress with ZT43 has been going well if you wish to proceed" The woman spoke, leading them to another room.

In that one it wasn't a rookie that was trapped, it was an ultimate level.

The digimon was wearing what looked like a black straight jacket, it was made with the same power dampers as the collar.

Her wings had been severed from her body long ago, the fallen angel was now truely fallen.

"ZT43 or Ladydevimon has finally stopped resisting, ever since we put her human in a coma she has become rather desponate" The woman said writing things down.

With Ladydevimon laid a teenage boy on a table, like the girl he wore a hospital gown and looked worse than the girl.

He was emancipated, it was hard to see skin from bruises and blood and was barely clinging to life; if the slow beep from a heart monitor said anything.

"We are planning to test her combat abilities in the arena, we are sure she will obey this time" the woman smiled coldly.

"Excellent work Fuji" Ashigara praised as he looked at a more restricted corridor" and what of experiment's XL666 and XL626?" He asked his assistant.

Fuji smiled" they seem to be holding on better than the last one's" she moved some stray hair from her eye's.

"Let us see then" Ashigara said as they had to enter several security code's.

This was the facilities ultimate goal, only few knew of this experiment.

Inside was a large room that kept several beings, the two they focused on were two tubes in the center glowing blue; unlike the other's that glowed red or black.

One read XL666 the other XL626, the panel showed what made up the creatures growing.

50% Homo Sapien/50% Digital Data, name Paraimon.

The girl floating inside the large tube looked human at first glance, but soon one would notice differences.

While her body was still underdeveloped, the base human having only been 15 or 16 it made the white dress she wore look rather inappropriate for her age.

Her long brown hair floated in the liquid as her eye's were wrapped in bandages, not their doing Venusmon the base digimon had them over her eye's as well.

Despite her age her skin even in the blue liquid held a goddly glow, while more bandages wrapped around her arms and legs.

"Paraimon is growing wonderfully, when captured we discovered this girl has been with her partner since after the orginal attacks; we now know the perpetrator as Malomyotismon or as he was known back then Venommyotismon" Fuji explained.

"And her backstory concerns me why?" he lifted a brow at Fuji.

"Because that bond grew for years, we believe that's why these two are progressing so well" Fuki explained showing him XL626 now.

50% Homo Sapien/50% Digital Data, name AgiWulfmon

Inside was a boy who looked like he was around 16 or 17, his body was covered in blue armor that seemed to warp around him; as if someone tried to fit a piece into a mold that didn't fit.

His sleeping face was still visible, the wolf helmet only protecting his head and covered most of his blond hair.

Where his fingernails should have been, were large razor sharp silver claws; the fingers were constantly bleeding the boy's body rejecting the digital data.

"He seems to be showing the same problems as the previous one's, but is far more developed than previous specimens" Ashigara appreciated his creations.

"He and his partner have been together for two years yet shared a close bond, it has come to our attention that this bond is what we should focus on" Fuji explained" we've used it before to control the digimon, but now I believe we can start on our first serious test" the woman nodded as she showed him a folder.

Ashigara looked at it, it held the names and pictures of the first and second generation of digidestine.

"Capture one of the chosen yes, but we should take one from both" he said as Fuji tilted her head.

"Why? Isn't one sufficient?" She asked.

"These are different they hold something we barely understand, these crest and from what we've seen the second generation holds more power than the first" the smile he gave Fuji was aything but pleasant.

"I suppose that makes sense, but which one's?" She point at a picture of Tai and Agumon" he would seem more logical as the first leader but the girl with the Palmon could also be of use" her mega form Rosemon was something she herself wanted to play with.

What data they had on the digimon said the pink orb between Rosemon's breast, is what allowed her to stay young and beautiful.

If Fuji could replicate that effect, human's would never have to grow old again; she wouldn't loose her good looks to time.

No woman would, maybe they should take the girl of sincerity.

"I know what your thinking Fuji and I have better candidate's in mind" he showed her a picture of Kari and Gatomon.

"The girl of light? Why her, her digimon is just an angel type with only healing attributes we could replicate" Fuji said not seeing the bigger picture.

"She is much more than healing, she has two final evolved forms and is able to evolve further with the X data we discovered in that Dorumon" Ashigara began to go on a rant" and did you forget the girl herself has abilities, she could be one of the keys to creating the perfect bio hybrid! Half human and half digimon, if we use the partner bond the applications for combat would be limitless!" He laughed sounding very unhinged.

"And we care for that why!?" Fuji asked only to be painfully hit over the head.

Ashigara often did this when she asked a stupid question, she deserved it for being an idiot.

"Other countries have the same test subject's as us, it's only a matter of time before the American's or Russia's begin to make the same connections" he snapped at Fuji, clearly paranoid.

Fuji just nodded, these children weren't human and the digimon weren't even truly alive.

They existed for the same reason she did, to serve a better and answer to order's.

"What about the second subject" Fuji asked trying not to rub her head, he'd only hit her again.

"The one that holds miracles" he awnsered simply as Fuji stared.

"But that subjects digimon! It is one of the most versatile since we began to study the Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon!" Fuji exclaimed.

"Exactly, can you imagine what we could do with one who has so many forms!" He smiled excited.

"Yes but besides the Wargreymon, he's also one of the strongest digimon the chosen own" Fuji said wondering if they should take the risk.

Ashigara just gave her a chilling look" and that boy of his will make an excellent test subject for the hybrid program" actually so would the girl of light, he never tried to fuse a crest holder before.

"What should we do then, fake protection? Reporter's, fan's?" Fuji listed off potential sneaky ways.

"Fuji you think to small, we want them but not through something as simple trickery" he looked at AgiWulfmon and Paraimon" I think it's time our dear children had a test run" he smirked looking at the tubes.

"But they still need tim-" she felt herself hit the ground, her own clipboard had been used to hit her.

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR OPINION!" He yelled at the woman" We will release them tonight!" That was the end of that.

Fuji watched him leave as she slowly stood up, her ear was bleeding from the force she had been hit with; she absent mindedly made a note to see their doctor, their for humans doctor.

Looking at Paraimon and AgiWulfmon, something seem to see through the haze of obedience and self wants; were they doing the right thing?

No of course they were how foolish was she, to think of digimon and their chosen as anything but experiments was absurd.

Fuji didn't realize that once long ago, she to had been an experiment; one that Ashigara decided to keep.

She began to get the two bio hybrids ready for release, this would be their first and possibly last mission; she hoped one would make it back if to see why it survived and why the other died.

"Target programming begin transmission, code word 'Behemoth' release bio hyrbids now!" Fuji finished the release code's, as the tubes began to fill with smoke and open.

It was time to begin the true experiment.

 **(Odabia)**

They had returned a few days ago, everyone was off doing their own thing.

Avoiding people or in Tai and Matts case trying not to slug the bastards, who even badmouth their siblings.

They weren't alone in the violence, as Yolie's siblings weren't exactly happy at the treatment their sister recived.

Even Jun had to be stopped by her own partner Falcomon, the ninja bird digimon telling her it wouldn't fix anything; her parent's agreeing with Falcomon.

None of the chosens family were happy about this, but even being their parents did nothing.

If anything people either blamed them for their children existing or just the simple fact of not raising them correctly.

It was now well known never to badmouth around Mrs.Kamiya her cooking was deadly, and her meatloaf a brick like weapon.

Of course many of the other parents were more controlled physically, but that didn't stop the anger at those people; who scorned their children for saving them who risked their lives for them.

In the park sitting alone under a tree, being purposely avoided was Cody.

His dinosaur like partner was asleep beside him or so he thought, as the boy was reading something Davis had given him two years ago.

He had been annoyed at being given a comic, he wasn't a little kid; okay that was a lie.

But he wasn't immature enough to read it, though these day's he took anything to be distracted.

He didn't want to admit it, but the comic felt like it currently paralleled the digidestine's current situation.

It was about a girl who got superpowers and at first used them for her personal gain, but after an accident decides to do good.

Only for people to see her as a threat despite saving their lives many time, the comic even had it's own version of Miguri Higurashi; who badmouth the girl everytime in the news.

It seemed no matter what the girl would do people would see her as a threat, it was bad enough to have supernatural enemies to deal with; but also human one's.

Cody and the other's knew that feeling all to well.

He was so enthralled by the comic he missed movement in front of him, until.

"Cody? Are you reading a comic?" The boy looked up to see Kari, smiling gently if wearily.

He blushed in embarrassment as he hid the comic quickly" No!" He said, knowing she already knew.

"It's okay, I won't tell the other's" she said sitting down next to the boy, Gatomon was with her to and sat next to the girl.

"Thanks, Davis would never let me live it down" Cody sighed then regretted his words, noticing the sad look on Kari's face; but before he could apologise.

"It's fine Cody, I'm just worried for him and you and well everyone on the team" Kari said, unable to sit her head in her knees and cursed choosing a skirt to wear today.

"He has been distant" Cody said.

Kari nodded "TK's been so angry lately, I found him fighting someone again" the girl of light sighed, when had things gone so wrong?

"How many does that make?" Cody asked her.

"This week, eight" Gatomon spoke up, keeping watch for people like she always did.

Ready to pounce any who dared hurt Kari and Cody, she knew the little armodillo was faking sleep but she said nothing about it.

"And Yolie?" Kari asked, If anything the girl no longer even cared how she treated people.

"Twelve, today" Cody said, Yolie had seemed to have lost any self control she used to have.

And just let people know what she thought of them.

"What about Davis and Ken?" If anyone would know about those two it would be Kari.

"Ken? He's with my brother in the digital world, I think their blowing stuff up in the valley of no return" Kari shrugged, it was a barren desert, Wargreymon and Grandkuwagamon wouldn't damange anything but the landscape.

She had tried it once, it was a great stress reliever for their digimon's persisting anger at other humans.

"As for Davis, Jun told me she saw him fly off somewhere with Ulforceveedramon" she had a good idea where they were, but wasn't about to bother them.

And it wasn't like Davis would even bother talking, it scared her honestly; watching her friends and herself change like this.

The Davis she knew hated to be alone and never shut up, this new one rarely spoke and no longer cared about anyone.

TK was now easily provoked and Patamon never even tried to stop him.

Yolie no longer cared how she treated people and Hawkmon would rarely tell her to calm down.

Ken was honestly starting to remind her of the digimon emperor, just without the take over the world part; but viewing humanity as worms and beneath him part.

And Cody who she could easily talk to about how these things affected him, would never speak about it; he was slowly loosing his trust in people and hardening around rhe edges.

When she saw that comic it gave her some hope that the real Cody is still there, albeit hidden but still there.

And herself, she found her once optimistic view and caring nature fading; reserving it only for her friends.

And seeing that the world didn't have as much light as she thought it once did.

As Kari brooded and Cody secretly wanted to go back to his comic, but then felt guilty for wanting Kari to leave; they didn't notice they were being watched.

Standing on a nearby building a tan girl stood near the edge, her body while underdeveloped looked like it had been sculpted by gods; her skin holding a glow reserved for a goddess.

A white dress hung loosely from her body, white bandages wrapped around her eyes, arms, fingers, legs and bare feet.

Her long auburn hair blew behind her, giving her a sort of mystical appearance.

Beside her stood a tall pale boy in blue wolf like armor, it looked like someone had tried to make it fit and had welded and pounded it until it did.

Pieces of his blond hair came out of the helemt, a blood red cape swayed behind him; as his armorless finger's bled blood onto his claws.

Despite his blank face one could almost see horrible pain in his eye's, physical and mental.

AgiWulfmon saw their target the girl, while Paraimon easily could track the miracle bearer; her lack of eyesight was actually her power.

They nodded at each other and jumped, both going towards their intended target.

Watching them from the shadows was a large white grin.

 **Can anyone guess what comic I refrenced and what disorder Fuji has**


	3. The Final Countdown

**The Final Countdown**

In the digital world things were almost always peaceful now, because of this the digidestine had gotten to know the world more.

Unfortunately though being digidestine a few digimon had a habit of hero worshipping, mostly about saving the world and while they were grateful; the digimon could go overbored with praising them.

Luckily The Valley of No Return was an area often used by ultimates and mega's who were learning to control themselves, meaning it was the perfect place to blow off steam.

"Terra Force!"

"Catastrophe!"

Wargreymon threw the large heated spear into the air, a large red blast of fire followed as the two clashed in the sky.

Causing a large explosion, luckily the desolate nature of the valley meant no one got hurt.

Watching from the ground were Tai and Ken, an ulikely duo that had found common ground during this current problem.

"Grandkuwagamon's getting alot stronger" Tai commented, the bug was less experienced as a mega but was quickly learning.

Ken didn't say anything just watched the two mega's who were letting out their frustrations.

Tai just sighed, as he sat on a rock.

Wargreymon seemed to be showing Grandkuwagamon how to form a larger spear by demonstrating another Terra Force.

The older digimon were often like this, showing the younger digimon how to use their abilities better; it was how the older destine usually tried and protect the younger.

Not that it really mattered now, no matter what he and the other's did it wasn't enough to keep people quiet.

Not that they didn't get a brunt of the abuse as well, in fact many blamed the first generation for Myotismon.

Glancing at the other boy who kept a firm stare at their partner's he couldn't really think of what to say.

Ken was more Davis best friend, similar to how he and Matt got along despite personality wise being opposites; those two were even more different than he and Matt.

The only sound around was the two mega's clashing once again, this time Grandkuwagamon created a larger fireball; as Wargreymon praised him.

"Have you thought about what Izzy and some of our parents said"

Tai surpised that Ken had finally spoken up, looked towards the younger boy.

He still refused to look at Tai watching the digimon instead, but Tai just nodded.

"Yeah, my parent's are starting to think it might be best given the situtation" the courage holder sighed" Izzy said three more digidestine vanished from Kyoto and two other's in Shibuya" it was becoming more common these day's.

Digidestine and their digimon would disappear, when found they were dead and without their partner's; they probabaly suffered the same faith.

One thing Izzy had found out for them the techno genius he was, for them was that all the destine showed signs of experimentation; someone was purposely doing this but why? None of them knew who.

Only that it must be a very sick and twisted individual who'd do this to children, but they had no idea if the one doing this was human or digimon.

Because of this many of the destine parent's had begun to agree with their children, the human world wasn't a safe place for them anymore.

"Why do we even bother helping anymore? They clearly don't want us to and the digimon only do it because we tell them to" Ken spoke bitterly in a tone not to different from back when he was the emperor.

It held nothing but contempt for humanity in general and anger for what was happening.

Tai just shook his head" I know, but I don't think many of us could really ignore a cy for help" despite everything they couldn't condem everyone for the sins of other's.

"But it's becoming dangerous in the human world Tai" both boys turned to see Wargreymon standing in front of them.

Grandkuwagamon was right beside him, the two had obviously been listening to them.

"Who ever is doing this has already killed many, we don't want to see you two die as well" Grandkuwagamon spoke, not even hiding his fear.

The digimon always worried about their partner's they were their everything, without them it meant they failed to protect them; none of them were willing to allow that to happen.

Digimon could be reborn, human's could not.

Ken reached out and gently rubbed the large bugs head, the exoskeleton was smooth to the touch" We know, but until we get all the facts we can't just hide in the digital world" despite their parents agreement, none of the destine wanted to just up and leave earth and their families.

If they left they probably never see them again, but staying wasn't safe either.

It truely was a hard realization.

 **(Odabia)**

Kari had long since laid down, watching the clouds move slowly; it was hard to make out as it was becoming cloudy.

It was suppose to rain later in the day, turning her head towards Cody she saw him reading the comic again.

She smiled slightly before turning her head again, this time at Gatomon.

The cat had fallen asleep, seemed the universe gave them a break today; no one had really approached them.

Of course now that Kari had tempted faith, the ground began to shake as she sat up.

Gatomon and Armadillomon both woke up, ready and alert as she and Cody stood up.

The shaking stopped only for blades made of energy to head their way, the two tried to sheild themselves as their digimon stood ready; luckily the attack had hit the trees tearing them down and creating a clearing.

The dust began to settle as the sound of armor clanked, both destine stood ready as a silhouette became visible; walking ever closer.

"Can you see what it is?" Cody asked Armadillomon.

"No, but whatever it is sure is powerful" the energy level was off the charts, he couldn't remember feeling something like this.

Gatomon hissed" we have to digivolve!" The cat warned as a yellow blast tore through the dust.

They jumped out of the way as they finally saw the digimon, only to not know what exactly they were looking at.

"What is that?" Kari asked, bringing a hand to her mouth.

The digimon before them wasn't much taller than her brother, the armor was blue and the helmet and chest plate gave the impression of a wolf type digimon.

A red cape hung from his shoulders, but what horrified her was the digimon's hands.

They looked like they had once been human, now silver bladed claws covered in whatever it was producing to look like blood came out.

But the digimons eye's were what scared her most, she knew human type digimon could be scarily human looking; but she had never seen one who's eye's looked like it was in so much pain.

She held a clenched hand to her heart, her crest reacting to whatever was wrong with the digimon.

Cody was no better, they had faced many digimon but something about this one felt wrong; there was an unmistakable tension in the air.

Things were quiet for a moment, a calm before the storm before the chest plate opened and began to charge up a blast.

Both snapped out of their thought's at the hum, as they quickly brought out their digivices.

"Gatomon warp digivolve too...Magnadramon!"

"Armadillomon warp digivolve too...Crossmon!"

Right as the two finished a yellow blast twice the size of the first one headed their way, Crossmon took the blast as he used his wings as a sheild.

The Digizoid wings took the attack, as the metal smoked; giving Magnadramon an opening to attack.

"Holy Flame!" The pink digimon blasted green flames towards the strange digimon.

To her shock he moved out of the way, barley a blur as she was soon kicked in the head by an armored foot.

"Magnadramon!" Kari had never seen something move so fast, as Crossmon tried to grab the digimon only to meet the same results.

"You can barely see it, what kind of digimon is it?" Cody asked Kari who was just as lost.

Kari clenched her fist as she watched Magnadramon miss again, this time taking a punch as the blood like data from the mon's claws splattered onto her fur.

The creepiest thing was the digimon wasn't talking, nor laughing or spouting his mouth off about destruction.

This felt all kinds of wrong, as she noticed Cody had pulled out his terminal and sent a message.

"Izzy?" She asked, as he nodded.

If anyone would know about this digimon it would be him.

Suddenly the ground shook again as the two saw their digimon were easily being beaten by the smaller mon, it then turned to look at them.

It finally spoke with a voice that sounded robotic in nature and yet painful" Targets sighted, capture protocol start" with those words, he quickly grabbed Magnadramon's tail.

"Let go!" The cat/goat/dragon snarled as despite his small size the digimon was beyond powerful.

All he did was lift her and then slam her into the ground, knocking all the air out of Magnadramon; he let her go now looking at Kari and Cody.

"Light partner capture protocal" he repeated.

"What the hells wrong with this guy, he wrecks us around then starts talking like a robot!" Crossmon was as confused as the humans.

Before Kari knew what was happening she was staring into two dead blue eye's, as she was grabbed.

"Kari!" Cody grabbed onto her arm as he tried to pull her back, the digimon easily flew into the sky.

"Target acquired, Knowledge unnecessary" just as he was about to stab his claws into Cody, Magnadramon rammed her head into his back.

Dropping Kari and Cody who were caught by Crossmon" Get him Magnadramon!" The bird cheered his friend on, as he landed on the ground so Kari and Cody could get down.

He quickly rejoined the fight, as the digimon kept repeating the same line 'Capture Protocol'

The two could only watch as to their shock he grabbed the pink mega's tail again, he easily began to spin Magnadramon around as he slammed her into a building across the street; people who had been dumb enough to try and film what was going on began to run.

"Hey! Try that again!" Crossmon yelled at the digimon as he flew at the small mon" Kaiser Phoenix!" The attack made contact, as he quickly flew into the air to avoid getting grabbed.

"Crossmon keep him busy! We have to see if Magnadramon's alright!" Cody yelled up to his partner.

"Right!" Crossmon anwsered as he shot out a white beam of light, the digimon countered with another yellow beam.

The fight had cleared everyone the moment Magnadramon had hit the building, some rubble had fallen on her; as the two neared.

"Magnadramon wake up!" Kari shook her partner, as she noticed the blood stains from being punched were still there.

Now that they were up close though" Kari, I thought digimon don't bleed blood" Cody spoke up, shocked noticing the same thing she had.

"They don't" she said stunned, as Magnadramon began to wake up.

"Okay, that hurt...alot" the pink digimon groaned as she sat up, shaking the rubble off herself.

"We have to stop it, but how?" Kari didn't know what to do, this digimon there was something wrong about it.

The area shook as they saw Crossmon struggling against the digimons claws, to their suprise the claws looked like they were breaking into Crossmon's armor.

"Damn it! Kari you and Cody stay down I'm going to use that attack" Magnadramon warned as she took to the air.

"Magnadramon wait!" Kari was stopped by Cody as she had no choice but to stay put.

"Why won't you stay down!" Crossmon was astounded, what hits they managed had injuried it but it seemed it wasn't affected by pain.

If anything it seemed to make him stronger, as he was forced to break the stalemate; he touched his head feeling the cracks.

"Crossmon! Move away now!" The armored bird looked to Magnadramon as he noticed the energy she was gathering.

"If that doesn't take him out! I'll never eat junk food again" Crossmon said to himself, it was the only way to rid himseld of that cold feeling he got when he looked at the mon.

The digimon suddenly became aware of Magnadramon, as the sky began to darken to pitch black; thunder rumbled as the sky lit up.

"Apocalypse!" Was the only warning the mon got, as light began to blast down.

Everything that was hit was quickly destroyed, as even the digimon's blinding speed wasn't able to save it; the cry of pain was inhuman as the attacked ceased.

Magnadramon landed on the ground glowing pink as she changed back into an exhausted Gatomon.

Both Kari and Cody ran towards Gatomon, as Crossmon kept an eye on the smoking crater; waiting to see if they had destroyed the digimon.

What he saw however mortified him to no end, as he resisted the urge to bring back up his lunch; instead landing near his partner blocking their view of the crater.

"Gatomon? Are you okay" Kari held the white cat who blinked tiredly.

"I hate that attack" Gatomon muttered as Kari chuckled at her response.

Cody walked up to his partner who lowered his head, the helmet had been cracked; while the cross horns had broken off.

"Crossmon! Are you okay?" Cody asked his partner, seeing that the armor had several cracks.

"I'm fine Cody, nothing that won't fix itself" though this was the first time his armor had ever cracked.

Gatomon was being held by Kari, as Crossmon noticed them trying to get near the crater.

He moved his body to block them, as he knew he couldn't block them forever.

"Hey Crossmon, did I get him?" Gatomon asked, she wasn't so sure seeing how fast the digimon was.

Crossmon didn't awnser as when Kari and Cody tried to look around him, he only spread his wing's.

"Crossmon?" Kari said looking at the large bird, what was he hiding.

The metaltic bird looked down" You don't want to see it" Crossmon said, but this time he made no move to stop them.

Cody and Kari who was holding Gatomon walked near the edge of the crater, what they saw made the girl drop her digimon; quickly putting a hand to her mouth to keep from throwing up.

Cody stumbled back as Crossmon caught the younger boy, keeping his large wing's spread when he noticed some people trying to get close; seeing the menacing reaction had many stay away from Crossmon.

Gatomon could only shudder as she stubbled back towards Kari.

The digimon was barely alive, but that wasn't what made them sick it was the blood.

Blood was spilling from areas where pale skin had been revealed from shattered armor, what look like intestine's were splattered under the digimon; as the body was also fragmenting.

It was as if it was trying to be deleted but for some reason couldn't, the digimon was able to move it's head to look at them; before the blood stopped and it went still.

The armor along with both arm's burst into data, leaving a broken human body.

Kari couldn't stop the bile this time, as Crossmon hadn't let Cody see anymore than he had.

Kari shuddered as she took in a deep breath, unable to believe what she was seeing and the reality of what they did hit her; causing her to throw up again.

Cody could only watch Kari as he began to put the pieces together on his own, digimon didn't bleed and they deleted instantly.

Which meant whatever the digimon had been, it hadn't been fully digital.

But unlike Kari, Crossmon hadn't allowed Cody to even see what happened next.

People were starting to become curious as Crossmon looked at his comrades, they had to get out of here before they were accused of killing a human.

"Kari, Gatomon we should go" the mega said offering a large clawed hand for them to climb on.

Kari whipped the bile from her mouth, as she stood up ableit wobbly as she looked at Crossmon and noticed why.

People were starting to become curious, as she picked up Gatomon and climbed onto the black clawed hand.

Crossmon quickly took off, despite his injuries he kept airborn as he knew he had to get them out of there; espeically when he sae a familar helicopter.

Crossmom growled to himself, he actually was tempted to shoot down that darn reporter; but Cody wouldn't like that so he supressed the urge.

There was a sudden ring, as Crossmon didn't even look down at the noise.

Cody who was situtated on Crossmon's left hand, pulled out his terminal.

Kari looked over, she still looked pale and looked unwell but she was silently grateful that Crossmon had shielded Cody from the rest of the gore.

He didn't need to see that, she hadn't needed to see that.

"It's from Izzy, he say's he know's what digimon it was and we should go see him he want's to know about the fight; that Davis and Jun just fought a digimon that had alot of similarities to the one we fought" Cody said to Kari.

The girl looked surprised" Davis and Jun were attacked too!?" How had Jun even found Davis?

Cody nodded" he said the one they fought bled when she was cut by Ravmon's sword, their waiting for us at Izzy's" he said.

Kari nodded" Tell him we'll ne there soon" she said as a sickening realization began to dawn on her.

Had that digimon been a human all along or a new kind of digimon who was more flesh than data.

Her mind suddenly went back to the disappearances, they had been happening for awhile now; from what Izzy said many were found dead.

Could that strage digimon be part of what was happening.

 **(Meanwhile)**

Fuji walked near the crater, seeing what remained of their creation as she looked at the crowd that had formed.

Many people were yelling in outage that the digidestine had killed an innocent civilian, other's didn't know what to think.

The crowd was soon forced to move when a helicopter flew in, a ladder came down as a familer face was climbing down from the helicopter.

Fuji currently dressed in the civilian outfit of a red shirt and black pants, her brown her left to fall past her shoulder's as she made her way to their informant and partner.

"Miguri!" Fuji called out to the woman as she waved.

The black haired reporter turned her green eye's and smiled, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well if it isn't Sakura" Miguri said, using unkowingly the fake name Fuji gave her.

Fuji walked over to the woman currently clad in a red suit shirt and skirt.

"We have another request for you today" Fuji said quietly once she reached the woman.

Miguri looked intrigued, as she looked at the crowd who was now being controlled by the police to stay away from the crater.

"Oh? Will the deposit be waiting for me?" Miguri smiled, she enjoyed her job she was _very_ well off because of it.

Fuji nodded" Use your connections with the cheif of police to make sure we get that body back to the labs, and you'll get your compensation" she told the black haired woman.

Miguri nodded" as long as the money is there before tomorrow consider it done" she winked as Fuji nodded.

"Thank you" she said turning to leave.

"Are you ever going to tell me why you need those specific bodies?" Miguri asked, this wasn't the first time Fuji and her company wanted the remains of certain people.

Fuji stopped as she glanced at Miguri" keep your nose out of it and you'll get your payment, cross us and you'll find yourself in a casket" the threat was clear as Fuji walked away.

Miguri just watched the other woman go" I'll find out what your hiding Sakura, but for now" she had other people's live's to destroy.

She had no idea watching her from a scope gun was another hybrid, this one was one of the few early stage survivor's; his mission keep an eye on their pet.

If the bitch stepped out of line, the digimon smiled; the bullet would be in her brain before anyone knew what was going on.

They were in control amd the digidestine were none the wiser to the true danger lurking below Odaba.


End file.
